memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Workforce (episode)
PNA Acts are most definitely off here - only three?! Teaser + five! -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:47, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree, this entire article needs to be completely rewritten. The acts are out of order, the writing style is choppy and wordy, it's overall a terrible article. --Kahwless 10:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry! Captain Proton to the rescue! --Icarusmatrix 10:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Like what I've done! Pretty good, eh?! --Icarusmatrix 17:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Stargate This is very similar to the Stargate episode "Beneath the Surface", which actually aired 6 months before this episode. http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Beneath_the_Surface In this Stargate episode, SG-1 is taken prisoner and given false memories, then forced to work underground in a generator. 23:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :We only note deliberate similarities in articles- we would need evidence that the writers or other Trek staff intentionally made this episode similar to the Stargate one in order to include it in this article.--31dot 00:33, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah isnt that a pretty much overused plot line? I think I have seen some variation of this in multiple series and genres even. I dont think Star Trek was copying SG; not by a long shot. Distantlycharmed 04:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Removed a similar comment that needs to be cited, posting below: :*The episode draws heavily from the 1927 German silent movie Metropolis by Fritz Lang which depicts a city consisting of an upper level which is supported by the labor of the lower lever. A similar theme was explored in the Stargate SG-1 episode Beneath the Surface. -- 31dot 02:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::* This episode (and its sequel) aired five months after the release of the Stargate SG-1 episode "Beneath the Surface" which shares significant plot details. In both, the primary characters are abducted by citizens of an alien planet who cover the characters memories with false ones in order to increase the planet's labor supply. The procedure does not work properly on the primary alien characters (Tuvok on Star Trek: Voyager and Teal'c on Stargate: SG-1) resulting in them remembering parts of their true identities, and, eventually, all of the characters remembering their true identities.http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Beneath_the_Surface :::And here's another one, cited to the Stargate wiki's page for their episode like that proves this, even though that page states the Trek episode was produced first. So now we have even more reason to not mention the similarity which apparently was coincidental on their part. - 20:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Removed Lacking citation... * This episode contains at least two allusions to Star Wars. The Quarren is the name of an aquatic species, and the Nar Shaddan seem to be an homage to Nar Shaddaa, the name of an infamous moon in the Star Wars universe that orbits the Hutt homeworld of Nal Hutta. (Nar Shaddaa is in fact much more similar to Quarra than Mon Calamari, the Quarren's fully aquatic home planet.) The name Quarra is also used in Star Wars, although as a species and not a planet. * In the opening teaser when Janeway is talking with the supervisor, she explains that the primary injector coils process more than 8,000 metric tons of tylium per second – a homage to the fuel of the universe. -- Tom (talk) 22:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC)